Deseos descubiertos
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: Fine realmente no estaba segura de que pasaba. No es algo que hubiera experimentado nunca. Entonces ¿que esta sucediendo? Ella vino a hablar con el, no a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba ante su presencia. ¿Qué significa esto?


_Segundo fanfic. Cielos, y este era uno que no tenia idea de como iniciar o elaborar. Me quedo muchísimo mas largo que el anterior al final._

_Supongo que fue por tener una escena mucho mas desarrollada, y a ello mezclándose los pensamientos de la protagonista._

_En esta ocasión vamos con el fandom de Zoids. Un anime que no he visto en años pero que aun recuerdo, al menos lo mas básico No hace mucho volví a meterme un poco en el mundo de Zoids y pensé ..Van y Fine no se ven mal juntos. Incluso me leí un par de fanfics de la pareja._

_Así__ que decidí contribuir con mi propio granito de arena. Tal vez este un poco retorcido al no estar concretamente ubicado en algún punto de la historia. Pueden verlo si quieren como algo Posterior a la serie, o mínimo posterior a uno de los eventos mencionados pero antes de que se acabara la historia._

_Sere sincero, creo que me quedo como un hentai típico, pero juzguen ustedes._

_Zoids y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de XEBEC y TOMY_

* * *

Fine ahogaría un pequeño suspiro mientras avanza por los pasillos de la base, un tanto forzada a mantener sus ojos abiertos solo para no impactarse con alguien por accidente.

No hay que pensar mal, no es que odie lo que hace o le moleste. A ella siempre le ha encantado poder ser de ayuda desde que tiene conciencia de ello. Pero incluso a ella puede llegarle la fatiga en algún momento.

El Dr. D estaba bastante interesado en las investigaciones que se encontraba revisando, y evidentemente ella estuvo ahí para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara. Aunque eso implicara ir casi de un lado a otro con documentos y demás cosas.

Ser una asistente puede ser un poco agotador en ocasiones. Pero vale la pena, como ya se ha dicho, a Fine le gusta ser de utilidad. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? No es como si fuera una piloto como para participar con los restos de los Guardianes en las prácticas o misiones con los Zoids.

Cierto que no es una completa novata en la materia, pero no cree que sea buena idea que ella este en las filas de ataque piloteando un Zoid; aun si haya manejado unas cuantas veces el Blade Liger, o un Pteras. Prefiere dejarle esa labor a personas como Van, Irvine y Thomas.

—_Van…_

La Zoidiana detendría su caminar un momento, mirando hacia el piso con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Aun recuerda la enorme preocupación, el miedo que tuvo cuando supo que había ido a luchar con el Death Stinger mientras ella junto con el resto se iba en el Ultrasaurus, temiendo que no iba a volver de esa batalla y reunirse con ella. Su miedo solo es comparable con el alivio que sintió cuando el apareció de vuelta que no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo. No es que desconfíe de sus habilidades, pero es imposible no preocuparse, más aun pensando en el monstruo al que le haría frente; eso fue más que suficiente para traer lagrimas a sus ojos.

La joven ahora no podría guardarse el suspiro que escapa de sus labios. Realmente no puede evitar preocuparse por Van, no importa cuantas veces vaya a una misión, siempre esta temiendo por su seguridad. Ella sabe que Van es un excelente piloto, para ella es seguramente el mejor de todos; pero eso no significa que no vaya a preocuparse que algo vaya a pasarle en algún momento…eso es algo que realmente no le gustaría.

Pero ¿qué puede hacer ella? Cuando temió por la vida de Van en la prueba del Acelerador y Zeke hizo lo posible por ayudarlo. El simplemente ignoro su preocupación para iniciar y proseguir con la prueba. Cierto, todo acabo perfectamente, demostrando una vez mas el poder y la habilidad de Van. Pero el punto es que claramente Van es demasiado impulsivo; siempre lo ha sido en verdad, y no importa cuanto demuestre ella su preocupación, el seguirá con lo suyo.

Esta segura de que si hubiera podido hablar con el cuando el se quedo a luchar con el Death Stinger mientras ellos se iban en el Ultrasaurus; Van le habría dicho que no se preocupara o algo parecido.

Pensando en eso, la rubia se mordería el labio inferior mirando ligeramente hacia otro lado, aun parada en medio del pasillo. Como si fuera posible NO preocuparse cuando hace cosas como esa. Enserio, Van debe ponerse a pensar mas en lo que sus acciones y decisiones le causan a los demás, le causan a ella.

Con esa idea en mente, Fine olvidaría su anterior fatiga y tendría una mirada decidida hacia el frente. Oh él la va a escuchar, claro que si. No le interesa si la considera molesta o algo parecido. No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados con un Van Flyheight que se niega a considerarla en sus impulsivas decisiones de ser el héroe. No importa que tan orgullosa este ella de sus logros.

Sin mas la Zoidiana emprendería su camino hacia la habitación de Van, estando conciente de que ya debe haber regresado de sus actividades del día.

* * *

Después de un rato de caminar, por fin llegaría a su destino. Y sin pensarlo mucho se decidiría a abrir la puerta, activándola para que esta se deslizara.

— Van, tengo que hablar contig…

Y dejaría su frase inconclusa. Ok, tal vez fue un poco acelerada y en su decidida mente NO metido que debía avisar de su presencia y no abrir la puerta así como si nada.

Pero realmente la imagen de Van solo usando unos pantalones y con una toalla en la cabeza, mirándole con el único ojo que tiene visible por esa misma toalla, no era lo que se esperaba.

Fine no podría evitar recorrer con su vista el cuerpo del joven, tratando de comprender que rayos pasa con ella.

Bien, con los años se hizo más conciente de un par de cosas. Definitivamente no es la misma niña que una vez persiguió a Van desnuda preguntándole que le pasaba al no entender porque se miraba tan incomodo con su presencia. Ella ya sabe que eso NO debe pasar.

Ante su propio crecimiento ella misma fue conciente de su cuerpo. Es realmente incomodo sentir la mirada de algunos hombres en su pecho. Aun no esta muy segura de por que algunos no pueden evitar mirar su busto, tratando de ser lo mas discretos posibles aunque casi siempre fallando miserablemente. Pero nunca comenta nada al respecto, y trata de tragarse su incomodidad. Lo que si definitivamente sabe es que no debe andar por ahí persiguiendo a un muchacho sin ropa que la cubra.

Y ahora ver a Van de esta forma, con su torso y brazos descubiertos…realmente no comprende del todo el estremecimiento que siente en su cuerpo.

Esta bien esta bien, eso es mentira…lo entiende un poco. No es TAN ingenua, por mucho que otros piensen lo contrario. Pero es que nunca había pasado por algo similar con nadie. Van incluido.

Después de todo… ¿Qué tanta diferencia hay? El lleva un atuendo que deja al descubierto su vientre, mostrando su torso ligeramente marcado. Pero Fine supone que quizás ver toda la piel descubierta es lo que provoca esa pequeña pero constante sensación en su cuerpo… ¿esto es lo que significa sentirse atraída?

No va a negar que de un tiempo para acá, esta conciente de lo importante que es Van para ella, habiendo madurado un poco mas de la inocente niña que lo beso simplemente porque pensó que era lo apropiado para darle apoyo en ese momento. Hasta la fecha le sorprende que Van nunca haya mencionado algo al respecto. Tal vez supuso que no sacaría mucha información de ella más allá de eso mismo.

Pero ahora, ¿sentirse atraída por Van? No esta segura sobre que hacer con ello. Aun después de entender lo que un beso puede significar, ni siquiera ha vuelto a intentarlo. ¿Qué significa eso al final para ella y para Van? ¿Quiere decir que ella solo lo considera una persona muy importante en su vida…pero no lo ve como… ¿cual es la palabra?...un novio?

La verdad nunca lo había pensado así. No había tenido la idea en general aunque este conciente del termino. Incluso esta conciente de lo que Thomas busca con ella, como ya se ha dicho, no es TAN ingenua, pero la idea realmente no le parece…apropiada. No ha dicho nada simplemente porque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo sin ofender o lastimar al hombre, no quisiera que eso pasara. Aunque seguramente si se sintió algo dolido cuando la vio llorar temiendo por la vida de Van.

Pero honestamente la imagen en su cabeza solo era ella permaneciendo al lado de Van, cómoda con la relación que mantienen actualmente.

— Uh… ¿Fine?, ¿decías que querías hablar conmigo de algo?

Aparentemente estuvo en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo ya que Van anda mirándole entre confundido y extrañado, aun sin hacer nada respecto a su semi-desnudez.

— _¿Se esta vengando de lo que yo hice cuando era niña? O ¿cree que esto no me afecta en lo más mínimo dado que yo anduve corriendo desnuda tras de el una vez?_

Tratando de mandar al fondo de su mente toda esta confusión respecto a su aparente atracción por Van, intentaría volver al tema que la trajo hasta aquí en primer lugar.

— Ah, si…eh…bueno yo…

¿Por qué rayos sus ojos no pueden evitar regresar hacia su pecho y su torso? Jamás en su vida ella había sido conciente de lo que es la anatomía humana masculina…obviamente llego un tiempo en que la anatomía humana en general tuvo que ser un tema que tocara. Alguien tenia que explicarle porque de pronto tenia dos grandes protuberancias creciendo en su pecho y aumentando de tamaño con el tiempo, ¿no?

Pero más allá de ver como algo natural que los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres cambiaran con el paso de los años, nunca pensó más en ello. Tiene un vago recuerdo de Moonbay diciéndole una vez que había desarrollado una figura que sin duda hace girar a más de una cabeza.

Honestamente no comprendió mucho eso aquel día, y eso la llevo a que su amiga le explicara que usualmente los hombres tienen atracción por las curvas femeninas, más que nada el busto, las caderas y la espalda baja. Aunque eso le respondió la duda de por que sentía la mirada de algunos en su pecho, solo le aumento la incomodidad.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede, Fine?

Viendo de nuevo a Van, se pregunta si es un caso similar a lo que Moonbay le dijo, solo que a la inversa… ¿Qué le atrae a una mujer de un hombre? Cree recordar que su amiga una o dos veces menciono algo de un hombre siendo apuesto o atractivo. Pero realmente ella no tiene idea de cómo juzgar eso. Aunque notando como su mirada pasa de su rostro de nuevo a su torso…

Debe suponer que algo de lo que Van tiene es lo que puede atraer a una mujer. Es lógico, ¿no? Moonbay dijo que el busto desarrollado y unas caderas bien curveadas es lo que hace que un hombre no pueda despegar sus ojos de una mujer. ¿Entonces los músculos marcados de Van es lo que hace que una mujer no pueda despegar sus ojos de un hombre?

— ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a una mujer de un hombre?...

La pregunta salio de su boca mucho antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta, abriría sus ojos sorprendida de si misma. Llevándose una mano a la boca miraría a Van con algo de miedo, no teniendo idea de cómo reaccionara ante su pregunta.

Aparentemente el tampoco esperaba esa pregunta ya que volvería a verle BASTANTE extrañado, entrecerrando sus ojos y observándola como si no se creyera lo que acaba de salir de ella.

— ¿Cómo dices?...

— ¡No, no! ¡Olvídalo, Van! ¡No fue nada!

Intentaría darse la vuelta para poder irse de la habitación, pero la mano de él le sujetaría la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar, y haciendo que ella baje la mirada frustrada. Este no era el desarrollo que ella se imaginaba en su mente…ella venia con la intención de meterle en su cabeza que no arriesgara tanto su vida, hacerle ver lo mucho que ella se preocupa por el, y esperando que él prometiera que iba a tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante. No ella preguntándole la duda que recientemente se formo en su cabeza por sus propias reacciones ante el cuerpo de él.

— Fine, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

— Van, por favor…yo no…

Trataría de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero no tenia ni idea de que explicación dar. Ni ella misma entendía por que se estaba preguntando esas cosas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Su tono de voz sonaba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación. Fine no esta segura si esta conciente de que él es prácticamente el problema al traerle esta confusión. Pero tal vez…el pueda darle la respuesta y resolver esto. No quiere sentirse incomoda con Van, y tal vez si hablan de esto la situación se resuelva y se mantengan el mismo camino de siempre.

— Es que…no lo se, realmente no lo se.

— Bueno… ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome que te trajo esa duda en primer lugar?

La rubia por fin regresaría su mirada hacia el, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, dudando en responderle por unos segundos antes de simplemente soltar una palabra

— Tú.

Ante esto, Van le soltaría con una expresión algo sorprendida, mientras ella vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, esperando no haberlo perturbado mucho.

— ¿Y-yo? Pero…por que…

Fine negaría con su cabeza habiendo cerrado sus ojos

— No lo se Van, no lo se…enserio nunca había pensado en eso, jamás se me había cruzado por la mente algo así hasta…hasta ahora que…

Y volvería a abrir sus ojos, guiando su vista de nuevo al torso desnudo de su acompañante. Y ahora si Van seguiría su mirada, aparentemente al fin dándose cuenta de su semi-desnudez. Soltando un pequeño sonido de entendimiento, se llevaría una mano a la nuca, frotándose esta un poco mientras mira un tanto avergonzado hacia otro lado.

— N-no creí que esto te afectaría de alguna forma…

— Honestamente yo tampoco…

Al notar la curiosa mirada que Van ahora le daba, sabe que debe explicarse.

— Van, sabes que en un principio yo no entendía muchas cosas, seguro recordaras lo inocente que era en lo que se refería a las diferencias de hombres y mujeres…

Viendo como él tiene un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas mientras mira hacia otro lado, sabe que también recuerda ese pequeño incidente de la ducha y ella persiguiéndolo confusa.

— No sabía realmente que era aceptable y que no…pero después comencé a comprenderlo, entendí un par de cosas. Soy conciente al menos de la privacidad que mi cuerpo debe tener, incluso Creo entender cuando Moonbay me hablo de la atracción que tienen los hombres por las mujeres debido a su figura.

Mirando ahora ella hacia otro lado, sintiendo un poco sus mejillas arder, murmuraría en un tono un poco mas bajo pero aun audible.

— Pero nunca considere o incluso sentí como es realmente una atracción. No se realmente a que se refiere Moonbay cuando dice que un hombre es apuesto ni nada por el estilo.

Van tendría una expresión pensativa cuando ella dice eso, mirándola con curiosidad, aunque al mismo tiempo como si tratara de analizar algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?

La pregunta le sorprendería un poco, regresando totalmente su mirada hacia el muchacho con sus ojos ligeramente mas abiertos.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

El, por su parte, se cruzaría de brazos, sin despegar la vista de ella…mientras que ella ahora mira los músculos de dichos brazos flexionándose por el movimiento. ¿Por qué no puede detener esto?

— Me refiero a… ¿qué es en si lo que sientes ante esta situación?

Analizando su pregunta, Fine bajaría un poco la mirada, tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

— ¿Qué siento?...bueno yo…

Tardando un poco en contemplar una respuesta, se sorprendería al sentir la mano de Van tomar su muñeca derecha y guiar su mano hasta su pecho, dejándola sentir la firmeza de este. Cosa que la dejaría paralizada con un nuevo estremecimiento recorriéndola entera.

— ¿Qué sientes ante esto?... ¿Qué es lo que te provoca?

Tragando saliva silenciosamente, casi de forma involuntaria su delicada mano recorrería el pecho de Van en un lento movimiento, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos su piel.

— Yo…no estoy segura…siento…

— ¿Te gusta?

Van le interrumpiría, cosa que haría que ella lo mirara un poquito confundida.

— ¿Gustarme?

— Lo que ves…lo que sientes, ¿te gusta? ¿Te da una sensación de gusto ante lo que ves que te hace querer seguir viéndolo? ¿Sintiéndolo?

Meditando de nuevo lo que le dice, y ella misma sintiendo como su mano no ha dejado de acariciar el pecho de Van, sabría su respuesta…y asentiría con la cabeza.

— Si…si me gusta…

— Eso significa que a una mujer le atrae a un hombre…

Ante la confirmación, sus ojos no tardarían en regresar hacia los de Van.

— Pero, Van…entonces yo…

Dicho hombre mostraría una mediana sonrisa en sus labios sin dejar de mirarle.

— ¿Qué sucede, Fine? ¿Te parece tan mala la idea de estar atraída por mi?

Ella no tardaría en negar con su cabeza casi con mucho fervor, para nada queriendo que Van pensara que ella tenía una negativa idea ante lo que pudiera sentir por él.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso, Van!...Pero es que…no tengo idea de que es lo que se supone debo hacer al respecto.

Cuando iba a bajar su cabeza algo frustrada por su propia ignorancia, sentiría la mano de Van en su mentón, alzándole de vuelta el rostro, causando de nuevo otro placentero estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Observando su serena mirada y sonrisa.

— Entonces déjame a mí mostrártelo…

Y entonces sus labios estarían sobre los de ella, causando que Fine en primera instancia alzara ambas manos contra el pecho de Van casi con la intención de empujarlo casi como un reflejo. Pero se quedaría congelada a medio camino.

Sabe que ella misma lo beso años atrás, pero no tenia en la mente el concepto de esa acción o que otro significado podría tener. Ahora lo sabe, claro, pero aun así no esperaba que de todas las cosas; Van decidiera hacer esta.

Pero, piensa Fine mientras siente los brazos de Van rodear su cintura, no puede negar que con el conocimiento del concepto de un beso, y esta nueva confusión de su atracción por Van, la sensación que le produce los movimientos de su boca sobre la de ella son bastante placenteras. Causando que ella por fin cerrara sus ojos y soltara un suspiro de gusto contra su boca, ahora simplemente descansando sus manos en su desnudo pecho.

Aparentemente, esa es una respuesta que Van quería, ya que la atraería mas contra el y su boca se volvería un poco mas demandante con la de ella, frotándola y acariciándole sus labios con una pequeña succión mientras mueve sus labios sobre los suyos. Incluso ladeando un poco su cabeza, aparentemente buscando un mejor modo de seguir besándola, y Fine estaba maravillada con cada segundo de ello.

Desafortunadamente, Van parece haber decidido que era suficiente, sintiéndolo separarse de su boca, sacándole no solo un suspiro sino también un pequeño murmullo o quejido muy discreto que aparentemente el no alcanzo a oír, quizá mas centrado en las agitadas respiraciones de ambos.

— Esas son cosas que hace la gente que se siente atraída mutuamente…

Escucharía el agitado susurro de él, mientras le mira con sus ojos entrecerrados. Y en lugar de contestarle o agradecerle su grafica explicación, porque VAYA que quería agradecerle, se apegaría un poco más a él, acercando su boca de nuevo a la de Van.

— Hazlo otra vez…

Sonaba un poquito agitada y con falta de aire, pero no le importaba, realmente quería que Van volviera a besarla. De haber sabido que se sentía tan bien desde hace mucho, lo habría besado apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Esto de la atracción se siente de maravilla sin duda alguna. Era una niña bastante ingenua e inocente en aquel entonces al no haber notado lo bien que se siente la boca de Van sobre la suya…aunque en su defensa fue mas simplemente una unión de labios que otra cosa. No hizo esos movimientos con su boca como hace rato. De hecho Van no hizo nada en ese momento.

Pero parece que ahora si piensa hacerlo, ya que ante su petición no tardaría en apoderarse de nuevo de su boca, atrayéndola más de su cintura, causando que ella arqueara un poco la espalda y se apegara contra su cuerpo. De pronto sintiéndose mas vulnerable, mas a la merced del cuerpo de Van…y encontrando cierto gusto y placer en ello. No es que no hubiera notado antes que Van había crecido cuando se volvieron a ver, cuando antes eran mas o menos de la misma altura…pero ahora, en sus brazos, sintiéndose claramente mas pequeña que el, le da cierta sensación de dominio por parte de Van, como si pudiera hacer con ella lo que el quisiera; y francamente, con lo bien que se siente su beso, Fine esta dispuesta a aceptar eso.

Aun así no esta dispuesta a quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo que alzaría ambas manos del pecho de él y las llevaría a sus mejillas, atrayéndolo un poco mas contra ella, queriendo sentir mas de él, queriendo probar mas su boca. Van dejaría salir un sonido de sorpresa contra sus labios mientras ella los moviliza sobre los de él, y la sensación no decepciona en lo mas mínimo. Disfrutando cada segundo de su boca frotándose con la de Van, sentiría sus piernas flaquear un poco cuando él sale de su sorpresa y continua con su beso.

Abriría un poco su boca, y parecería que el aprovecho eso para profundizar aun mas la unión de sus labios. Fine no iba a quejarse, y esperaba que el suspiro de gusto le indicara que estaba mas que complacida con su acción.

— _Nadie me dijo que esto se sentía tan bien…_

Claro, supone Fine, no es TANTO la acción en si, sino con quien la esta haciendo. Realmente no cree que besarse con otro hombre que no sea Van vaya a traerle el mismo gusto. Si la sola idea de aceptar los avances de Thomas le resulta inapropiado, más incomoda la resulta la idea de besarlo…

Y estos pensamientos se borrarían completamente de su mente ante una nueva sensación… ¿esa es la lengua de Van entrando en su boca?!

Ahogando un suspiro de sorpresa abriría sus ojos de golpe cuando siente efectivamente su lengua empezar a lamer la de ella…pero detendría cualquier idea de detenerlo exigiendo una explicación cuando su cuerpo casi involuntariamente deja salir otro placentero suspiro. Y casi por inercia sus manos abandonarían las mejillas de Van para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, casi sosteniéndose de el en señal de que le permitía guiarla como mejor lo viera.

Mientras sus ojos se cierran nuevamente y siente la mano de Van en su nuca, le llega a la mente una pequeña idea…si el placer del beso se aumento cuando ella decidió participar en el movimiento de sus labios, entonces…

Oh si, ese nuevo suspiro gustoso no salio de ella, eso salio de la garganta de Van, quien claramente esperaba que ella también moviera su lengua, aunque fuera de manera inexperta. Y no lo culpa por mostrar su gusto, ella misma se siente bastante excitada de frotar su lengua con la de él.

— _¡¿Mmn?!..._

Ahora si no podría evitarlo y se quedaría casi congelada soltando esa exclamación de sorpresa. Pero es que realmente le impacto…sentir de pronto la mano de Van marcando la curva de su trasero y acariciando este con su otra mano, cosa que si la hizo separarse de su boca bastante agitada, y por el ardor que puede sentir, muy sonrojada. Tratando de suprimir el nuevo estremecimiento ligeramente distinto pero igualmente placentero que le recorrió ante la nueva caricia de Van.

— ¡V…Van!...

Exclamaría su nombre aun con algo de falta de aire luego del beso que ambos se dieron, pero enserio necesitaba una explicación ahora si.

Y el parece haber salido de un pequeño trance cuando separa sus manos del cuerpo de ella, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Haciéndola sentir un poco decepcionada por la repentina falta de contacto.

— Y-Yo…Fine…eh… ¡l-lo lamento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No se que me paso! ¡No fue mi intención!

Fine se lamería con algo de nerviosismo su labio. Tal vez siga siendo nueva en esto de la atracción. Como le dijo a Van, cree entender lo que Moonbay le dijo respecto a lo que un hombre le gusta en una mujer. Y eso la volvió mas conciente de las miradas que podía tener sobre ella, o sobre su cuerpo mejor dicho…

_— ¿No menciono Van algo de querer sentirlo cuando te atrae?...Y yo me quede un buen rato tocando su pecho, supongo que es normal que el quisiera tocarme a mi…_

Miraría de nuevo al joven, que seguía algo nervioso, probablemente temiendo una reacción negativa por parte de ella ante su tacto. Ella también sabe que se supone que hay partes de su cuerpo que nadie debería tocar sin su consentimiento, su trasero siendo una de estas, pero es que…

— _Me gusto sentirlo…me gusto sentir su caricia_

así que, tal vez podría regresarle el favor de dejarla sentir su pecho, y tal vez podría volver a hacerlo.

— N-no te preocupes Van

Su voz aun sonaba algo agitada, sin duda aun tratando de recuperar el aliento por los eventos de hace unos momentos. Al notar la mirada un tanto cautelosa de Van; Fine decidiría ser un poco mas arriesgada, tomándole una de sus manos con las suyas, y llevándole la palma a su busto, dejándola sobre uno de sus senos, para la notable sorpresa del joven.

— F-Fine…

— Tócame, Van…

Le interrumpiría ella antes de que pudiera dar un comentario respecto a si esta bien o esta mal lo que esta haciendo. Si esta mal lo siente mucho, pero se siente ridículamente bien el tener su mano en su pecho, especialmente cuando, quizá de forma involuntaria, el le presiona con suavidad un par de veces con sus dedos, sacándole un suave suspiro a la rubia.

Pero aparentemente el aun tenia sus dudas sobre esto. Curioso, siendo que fue el quien la toco en un lugar ¨inapropiado¨ en primer lugar.

— Pero Fine…e-esto no es algo que se hace solo con una persona que te atrae…e-esto es mas cuando se ama a alguien…

— Pero yo te amo, Van…

Diría ella prácticamente al instante y sin duda alguna, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de él. ¿Realmente no podía suponer que ella lo amaba? Antes que cualquier otra atracción física, ella siempre ha sabido que tiene un profundo cariño y amor por Van desde que tiene conocimiento de esas emociones. Más allá de lo que sienta por los demás, el aprecio que le pueda tener a Moonbay o a Irvine, o a cualquier otra persona. Ella ya se imaginaba a si misma al lado de Van hasta el fin. Tal vez no como lo están ahora, pero siempre ha estado segura de que lo ama.

— Fine…

— Es verdad, Van…por favor no dudes de ello, yo te amo…eso vino antes de que me sintiera atraída por ti…desde hace mucho que eres la persona mas importante para mi, así que por favor…

Pondría una de sus manos sobre la que el aun tenia en su pecho y se la apretaría un poco mas contra su seno, ahogando el suspiro que esto le provoca, mientras que la otra mano va a la mejilla de el, acariciándole con sus dedos con suavidad.

— Tócame…bésame…hazme sentir más, déjame sentir más, Van.

Y eso tendría el efecto necesario, o quizás más de lo que ella tenia pensado, ya que de pronto se sentiría a si misma siendo levantada y recostada en la cama de Van, quien no tarda en acomodarse sobre ella. Y a pesar de sus palabras anteriores, ella no puede evitar mirarle algo curiosa, y quizás un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Van?...

— Si llegas a sentirte incomoda, avísame por favor…

Algo confundida por su petición, asentiría su cabeza lentamente, y ahí entonces Van decidiría volver a unir su boca con la suya, y ella lo recibiría mas que gustosa, esta vez decidiendo sujetarse de algo diferente dada su posición, llevando ambas manos a la espalda de él, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus palmas y no negándose la oportunidad de acariciarlos con sus suaves manos. Sintiendo un placer un poco distinto recorrerle acompañando al resto al sentir el cuerpo de Van bajo sus caricias; si así de gustoso es acariciar el cuerpo de la persona que te atrae, entonces definitivamente le va a dar el gusto a Van de acariciar el de ella, esperando que sienta el mismo gusto que ella al acariciar lo que nadie mas va a tocar, jamás.

Y de nuevo tendría que ahogar su suspiro en la boca del moreno cuando él decide sujetarle uno de sus senos por su propia voluntad y comenzar a acariciarlo en un suave pero delicioso movimiento circular. Fine se sentiría así misma arqueando su espalda, casi como si le estuviera ofreciendo mas de su pecho hacia el, que le tocara más, le acariciara más…y Van parecía no dispuesto a decepcionar.

El agarre en su pecho aumentaría un poco pero sin ser doloroso, de hecho solo acabo por gustarle aun más, y no puede evitar preguntarse en el fondo de su mente una vez mas, ¿por qué no hizo esto antes? Van debió haberle contado de lo bien que se sentía el estar haciendo esto…aunque antes no había considerado sentirse atraída por Van. Pero seguro por el hecho de que lo amaba desde antes habría bastado, ¿no?...Oh bueno, no tiene caso seguir meditando sobre ello ahora. Lo importante es que no dejo pasar más tiempo y puede disfrutar.

— Van…

La rubia suspiraría su nombre cuando el abandona sus labios, sonando casi como una necesidad, un suspiro escapándose al mismo tiempo que su nombre cuando el empieza a besar su cuello al tiempo que su mano sigue tratando su pecho.

— Se siente bien…Van…

sentiría la necesidad de informarle, de hacerle saber que lo que le esta haciendo le esta gustando, mientras ella sigue deleitándose con los músculos de su espalda, recorriéndola de abajo hacia arriba. Casi por instinto llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo que eso le daba mas espacio a Van de besarle su cuello y garganta, de nuevo haciéndola suspirar, para luego soltar un sonido algo diferente poco después… ¿eso fue un gemido? Más importante… ¿qué acaba de hacer Van?

— Supongo que tu ropa ajustada tiene sus ventajas, ¿eh, Fine?

No entendiendo del todo a que se refiere, trataría de levantar su cabeza para ver su pecho, donde sintió aquel nuevo trato de Van que la hizo casi respingar y…gemir aparentemente. Solo para notar una pequeñas marcas sobresalientes coronando sus senos. Pero no tendría tiempo de preguntar, ya que vería como Van toma una de esas marcas entre sus dedos y la frota jalándola con ligera suavidad, causándole esa necesidad de arquear su espalda nuevamente y haciendo que se le escapara otro gemido… ¡con que eso había sido!

— ¿Eso te gusta, Fine?...

El tono de voz usado por Van casi le implicaba que el esperaba que ella dijera que si, ¿y quien era ella para mentirle?

— S-sigue, Van, por favor…e…eso se sintió…muy bien…

Eso pareció complacerlo, y a su vez ponerse dispuesto a complacerla a ella, porque sentiría como sus dedos vuelven a apretar y jalar el centro de su seno, sacándole otro gemido mientras su espalda se arquea para el.

— ¡Van!

No esperaba una respuesta de el, ya que en realidad no lo estaba llamando, simplemente sentía la necesidad de soltar el nombre del muchacho. Aunque se confundiría un poco cuando el le suelta su pecho y se separa un poco. Cuando ella logra salir de su estado de euforia, le miraría con sus ojos entrecerrados y una agitada respiración.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre?...

— Es un poco injusto que sea solo yo el que ande con el cuerpo descubierto, ¿no crees?

Su pregunta la sorprendería, y sabía que sus parpados se habían abierto totalmente. Era cierto, ella se encontraba aun acariciando la desnuda espalda de Van, mientras que él la estaba tocando por encima de su ropa. Pero es que…

Mirando de reojo hacia otro lado, se lamería sus labios con algo de preocupación y ansiedad a la vez. Pensando otra vez como hace años ni siquiera pensaba que estuviera mal ir desnuda tras Van. Pero no quería ser injusta con el.

— T-tienes razón.

Y el parecería quedarse esperando. Seguramente a que fuera ella la que se quitara su atuendo.

Aun un poco nerviosa, le retiraría las manos de su espalda, para poder llevarlas a su cinturón, el cual lentamente desabrocharía para poder retirárselo, siendo este tomado por Van y dejado en el suelo.

Ahora el si quería participar, sorprendiéndola cuando le toma el borde inferior de su ropa, causando que se detuviera y mirara como sus manos sujetan la tela, mirando luego a Van con cierta intriga.

— Permíteme, Fine

No estando segura de cómo responder, solo asentiría con la cabeza, y dejaría que él comenzara a levantarle la ropa por su torso, comenzando a descubrirla poco a poco. Por alguna razón tomándose su tiempo en ello…era como si quisiera disfrutar de cada segundo que va a despojarla de su ropa.

Fine alzaría sus brazos cuando casi inconscientemente cuando su ropa ya va pasando la altura de su pecho, y aunque Van parecía que iba a detenerse, probablemente el verla hacer eso lo haría continuar, y no la pensaría mucho mas a retirarle su ropaje por encima de su cabeza, lanzándolo en el mismo lugar que dejo su cinturón.

Ella por ahora no puede evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Vaya que es diferente a la última vez que estuvo desnuda en presencia de él. Conciente de su propia figura, de la privacidad que su cuerpo debe tener, por lo que miraría de reojo hacia otro lado con cierta pena. Pero eso no la detendría de preguntar.

— ¿T-te gusta?

Recordaría las palabras de Van de hace ya un rato, cuando le pregunto si le gustaba el verlo con el torso descubierto, y esperaba que su respuesta fuera positiva como lo fue la de ella.

Se estremecería al sentir de nuevo su mano en su ahora desnudo pecho, sintiendo como Van recorre con suavidad la piel de su seno con sus dedos, apretándolo con sus yemas un par de veces.

— Si…me gusta…me gustas mucho, Fine…

Eso la haría sonreír ligeramente. La verdad no esta segura si alguna vez sintió la mirada de Van en su pecho o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, pero le alegra que a él le guste su cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad, Van?...Tengo… ¿Tengo una buena figura?...

Van se apenaría un poco, evitando ligeramente su mirada luego de que ella hace esa pregunta, ¿esta mal que le pregunte algo así?

¿O era que tal vez no tenía un cuerpo atractivo? No quería pensar eso, por el modo en que la ha estado tocando, era claro que Van también se sentía atraído por ella, del mismo modo que ella sentía el deseo y la necesidad de tocar su cuerpo desde que llego viéndolo sin camisa.

— Tienes un cuerpo realmente hermoso, Fine

llegaría por fin la respuesta de Van, causando que volviera a sonreír, sin duda le agrada la idea de que a él le parezca atractivo su cuerpo.

— Muchas gracias, Van

Y sin querer esperar más, alzaría sus brazos para rodearle el cuello nuevamente, por instinto más que nada, y así jalarle hacia ella, buscando su boca una vez más. Van no se negaría a su petición y volvería a besarle. Solo que ahora la sensación era mucho mas placentera al volver a sentir su mano en uno de sus senos, acariciando su piel desnuda con su palma, sacándole un suspiro que ahoga en su beso.

La otra mano de Van recorrería su costado, marcando las curvas de su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera, donde se deslizaría hasta su muslo. Recorriéndole otro estremecimiento ante las caricias que le ofrece.

Al sentir como ambos abren la boca para profundizar mas su beso, ahora seria ella la que intentara llevarlo un poco mas allá, recordando la deliciosa sensación de la lengua de Van en su boca. Por lo que seria Fine la que movilizaría su lengua para adentrarse a la boca de él; no tardando en sentir como responde a sus avances y vuelve a enfrentar su lengua con la suya, otorgándole de nuevo el placer de ese contacto, de esos frotes.

— Mn… ¡Van!...

suspiraría su nombre con gusto cuando siente como le sujeta el botón rosado que corona uno de sus senos, apretándolo con sus dedos una vez mas, solo que esta vez de forma directa, sin la intervención de su ropa. Casi obligándola a separar su boca de la de el al menos un poco para poder dejar sus placenteros gemidos.

Desde hace un rato que venia cuestionándoselo pero es cada vez mas difícil de ignorarlo. Ese ardor que esa sintiendo entre las piernas, esa ligera frustración de querer que Van haga mas, que continúe y haga más cosas, pero sin tener idea de que. Bueno, si tenia una pequeña idea, dado que podía definir donde es que estaba sintiendo algo en particular…

— Ah…Van…aquí…tócame aquí…

Y tomándole la mano con la que estaba acariciándole el muslo, se la llevaría a su ingle, colocándola entre sus piernas. Sintiendo como Van se tensa un poco, ella también lo haría, pero por la enorme sensación que le provoco el contacto. Más aun cuando él parece salir de su sorpresa y complacer sus deseos, comenzando a utilizar sus dedos para frotarle su intimidad, presionándole y acariciándole para deleite de ella.

— S-si…así, Van…sigue así…

La combinación de los tratos de Van en su pecho y en su entrepierna esta haciendo maravillas con ella. Realmente no puede pensar en nada más. Pero él la sorprendería una vez mas al reacomodarse de una manera en la que sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sentiría su otro pecho en su boca, eso siendo sin duda algo que no se esperaba. Su cuerpo respondería arqueando su espalda, ofreciéndose más hacia él.

— ¡Van!...

Sus manos irían hacia la nuca del muchacho, presionándole y atrayéndole un poco más hacia su pecho. Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo se sentía condenadamente bien. Especialmente cuando siente la lengua de Van lamer su pecho dentro de su boca. Haciéndola suspirar y gemir reiteradamente tanto por eso como por las caricias que continua haciendo entre sus piernas y en su otro seno.

— Van…Van…no te detengas, por favor…

Afortunadamente él no parecía mostrar intención de detenerse, de hecho proseguiría con un poco mas de intensidad mientras ella llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás; sintiéndose incapaz de cerrar su boca, dejando salir todos y cada uno de sus gemidos y agitadas respiraciones, en ocasiones acompañadas por el nombre de Van.

Mientras más le acariciaba, sentía que algo estaba a punto de explotar, que estaba llegando al limite y debía dejarlo salir. No podía analizar mucho de lo que estaba pasando, lo que Van le hacia no la dejaba pensar mucho.

— V-Van…. ¡Van!...

Pero lo que sea que haya sido esa sensación, simplemente no pudo guardársela más, y sintiendo una pequeña convulsión en su cuerpo, este se tensaría arqueando nuevamente su espalda. Apretando sus ojos y dejando salir un gemido un poco más audible que los demás, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su entrepierna se humedecía totalmente dejando salir un liquido que acabaría por manchar totalmente los pantaloncillos que no se había quitado.

Después de eso se dejaría caer en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus manos aun la nuca de Van, casi por instinto acariciándole en un pequeño agradecimiento por el placer que le ha hecho sentir.

sentiría como Van se separa de su pecho y se alza un poco para poder estar a la altura de su rostro, uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un beso que ella no tarda en responder, sintiendo este un poco más suave, mas tranquilo que los anteriores donde sentía que casi quería devorar su boca.

Separándose lentamente, dejaría que él descansara su frente sobre la suya, cerrando ella tranquilamente sus ojos.

— Fine, yo…

Algo sorprendida de oír la voz de Van, abriría un poco sus ojos una vez para verle, curiosa de lo que sea que quiera decirle, aunque aun estuviera tratando de controlar su respiración.

— ¿Si, Van?...

— Bueno…

Van miraría un poco hacia abajo, como si se quisiera mirar a si mismo; y ella por curiosidad seguiría su mirada, aprovechando de recorrer con sus ojos su torso desnudo una vez mas…pero algo captaría su atención cuando llega al final…algo que le sorprende no haber notado antes.

— V-Van…eso…

Fine no era tonta, y al menos no tan ingenua. así como fue conociendo su propio desarrollo, conocía las diferencias que tenia con un hombre, pero la verdad es que no se imaginaba que algo así podía pasar. Eso es algo que nunca estudio o que le contaron.

Pero…al igual que cuando vio su pecho y sus brazos desnudos, la imagen de ese bulto en los pantalones de Van no hizo más que hacerle sentir un nuevo calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin duda era otra cosa de Van que le atraía, que quería. No sabia donde ni de que manera, pero lo quería.

— Lo siento, Fine…es solo que…realmente no puedo evitar algo así…

Y con cierto nerviosismo, Van se abriría sus pantalones dejando salir ese bulto que se escondía. Para los amplios ojos abiertos de Fine que veía por primera vez la virilidad de Van…o cualquiera de hecho. Ahí si que en general es algo que no había visto. A diferencia de ella, Van jamás se mostró desnudo en su presencia, y aunque sabia que había diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, no había visto, ni querido ver, el como es un hombre. Solo le intereso por los cambios en su propio cuerpo.

Ni ella misma se daría cuenta de haberse lamido los labios ante la imagen, o el como su mano por inercia iría hacia la masculinidad de Van, palpándola con sus dedos, tocándole con cierto cuidado y curiosidad. Teniendo un extraño gusto al oír como ahora es Van quien ahoga un suspiro en su garganta.

— Fine…n-no puedo aguantarlo más…

Eso detendría sus acciones, ya que le confundía esa declaración al no saber de que hablaba.

— ¿Aguantarlo más?... ¿De qué hablas, Van?...

En lugar de contestarle, Van se le separaría un poco y le tomaría de los extremos de sus pantaloncillos, sorprendiéndola cuando de los comienza a retirar levantándole las piernas para esta tarea, habiendo perdido sus zapatos momentos atrás.

— ¡Van! ¿Pero que…?!

No se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo, pero parte de ella suponía que era razonable. El le estaba mostrando su intimidad, ella también debía mostrarle la suya. Aunque se impactaría un poco por los pegasos líquidos que parecían haber quedado dentro de sus pantaloncillos al verlo mientras Van se los quita. Y viéndose a si misma notaria esos mismos líquidos en su entrepierna…probablemente fue lo que dejo salir cuando sintió que la llevo al límite. Pero después se preguntaría eso, ahora que sus piernas vuelven a caer en la cama, su primer instinto le decía que las cerrara ante la mirada de Van hacia su intimidad…pero eso seria injusto luego de cómo ella se le quedo mirando a la de él.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que no puedes aguantar más, Van?...

Aun tenia esa duda, ¿qué es exactamente lo que Van quería hacer? Supone que implicaba su propia intimidad, y seguramente la de él, por algo necesita que ambas estén descubiertas no.

— Yo…F-Fine… ¿n-nunca te dijeron algo sobre esto?

Mirando de reojo hacia un lado con algo de pena, Fine trataría de recordar si había leído u oído algo de esto…pero nada llegaba a su mente. Ni siquiera Moonbay dijo nada. Al menos no respecto a los elementos en los que ella se encuentra ahora…Van y ella están casi desnudos, ambos sobre una cama y no hace mucho se demostraron su atracción física de un modo muy placentero. ¿Hay algo más?

— N-no…la verdad es que…no, Van… ¿q-que se supone que debo saber?

Parecía que Van prefería siempre mostrarle a contestarle, porque de pronto lo sentiría entre sus piernas, acomodándose para que su virilidad rozara contra su entrepierna, causándole un exquisito estremecimiento y sacándole un suave gemido

— A-ah….V-Van…

Él comenzaría a mover sus caderas en un suave ritmo, frotando su intimidad contra la suya…Oh vaya que eso se siente bien. ¿Esto es lo que Van quería hacer? Debió habérselo dicho antes, de saber que se siente así no se habría negado ni por un segundo.

— N-Necesito entrar en ti, Fine…

¿Eh?...

¿Entrar en ella? ¿De qué esta hablando?

— V-Van…aah...n-no entiendo, Van… ¿de qué hablas?

— Déjame te muestro…

Ella casi infla las mejillas en un pequeño gesto de fastidio cuando Van dejo de frotarse contra su intimidad. Pero no tendría tiempo de renegarle nada ya que de pronto volvería a sentir su mano sobre esta, con dos de sus dedos frotándole justo en el medio; causándole un pequeño respingo mientras arquea su espalda, soltando un gemido casi al instante.

No iba a negarse a sentir de nuevo este placer aunque estuviera confundida con que tenia que ver con eso de Entrar en ella…pero se haría una idea cuando de pronto Van empieza a empujar con esos dos dedos en el centro de su intimidad; sorprendiéndola excesivamente, mas aun cuando siente que de hecho los esta… ¿metiendo?!

— ¡Van!

Su intención era exclamar de sorpresa, pero el placer que recorre su cuerpo le hizo soltar su nombre casi en un gemido…Oh cielos, no tenia idea de que esto fuera posible. ¿Cómo es que ni ella misma sabia lo que se podía hacer en su propio cuerpo y lo bien que se sentía?

Fine sujetaría las sabanas de la cama debajo de ella con ambas manos, abriendo mas sus piernas para que Van siguiera con sus tratos.

— ¿Se siente bien, Fine?...Dímelo, ¿te gusta?

— ¡Si, si!... ¡Me gusta mucho!

¿Enserio tenia que preguntar? ¿Qué no ve como la tiene? Es más que obvio que lo que esta haciendo con sus dedos le encanta. De hecho ya siente de nuevo esa sensación de estar por explotar.

— ¡V-Van!... ¡Van….v…voy a…!

La verdad ni tiene idea de que es en si lo que Va a hacer, solo sabe que algo se viene…bueno, sabe que de nuevo derramara ese liquido que mancho sus pantaloncillos, y la ultima vez Van parecía gustoso con ello, así que seguramente es precisamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera. Más aun sintiendo como sus dedos se mueven con mas velocidad dentro de ella.

No logrando aguantar mas la presión que le produce tanto éxtasis, dejaría salir otro sonoro gemido mientras sus líquidos son expulsados en su entrepierna, manchando ahora la mano de Van y las sabanas de la cama.

Dejándose caer en la cama otra vez, sentiría como Van saca sus dedos de su interior, estremeciéndola un poco en el proceso, pero tratando de concentrarse en normalizar su respiración.

— Eso es un ejemplo de a lo que me refería…

La agitada y algo distante voz de Van la confundiría un poco. ¿Un ejemplo? Entonces ¿no era completamente lo que quería hacer? ¿Hay todavía Más?

— E-espera, Van…d…dame un momento por favor…

Miraría de reojo a Van, notando una sonrisa algo satisfecha, como si le diera gusto que le pidiera un momento para descansar y tomar un poco de aire. No entiende del todo por que, pero si a el le da gusto, bien, es lo menos que puede hacer luego de los placeres que él le esta haciendo sentir.

— Ok…ok…a-adelante, Van…haz lo que desees…

Diría luego de unos momentos, esperando ver que es lo que Van tiene en mente. Al menos ya se hacia a la idea de a que se refería con entrar en ella; pero si aquello era un ejemplo, ¿qué era el objetivo real?...Esperen…un segundo…

— ¿Estas totalmente segura, Fine?...Esto va a dolerte unos momentos…

Al escuchar a Van, miraría como se había acomodado entre sus piernas, y había confirmado su sospecha al verlo acercar su intimidad hacia su entrepierna.

¿Lo que quiere es meterle Eso dentro de ella?

Fine no podría evitar tragar secamente, un tanto preocupada de cómo será que Van le meta ello en su interior. Él mismo admite que le va a doler, aunque sea por un rato… ¿debería continuar? Hasta ahora todo lo que ha hecho Van le ha encantado, seguro que esto seria igual, ¿no? Solo espera que el dolor del que él habla no sea muy duradero…

Con su respuesta en la mente, asentiría con cierta timidez con la cabeza aun con su vista fija en la virilidad de él. Llevando luego sus ojos al rostro de Van, que la miraban con cierta comprensión, seguramente preocupado de su bienestar sabiendo que va a dolerle.

— A-adelante, Van…como dije…haz lo que quieras conmigo…

Él le mostraría una pequeña sonrisa y descendería su cuerpo para apoderarse de sus labios en un dulce beso. Ella apreciaría el gesto, aun temía por lo que se viene, pero este tipo de demostraciones de cariño de Van siempre serán bien recibidas de ahora en adelante.

No podría evitar apretar un poco sus ojos mientras sus labios siguen acariciando los de Van, ya que siente como su intimidad vuelve a ser abierta para darle paso a la masculinidad de él, que empujaba poco a poco con sus caderas para irse metiendo en ella.

Un poco asustada, sus manos irían a la espalda de el, enterrando un poco las yemas de sus dedos en su piel. Esperando encontrar un soporte para aguantar lo que esta pasando.

— Tranquila, Fine…tranquila…todo estará bien…

Escucharía el susurro contra sus labios, y en un movimiento casi imperceptible haría una señal de afirmación con su cabeza. Ella confiaba en Van, aunque le había avisado que iba a dolerle, confiaba en que no lo hacia con intención y que seguramente no seria muy duradero, y que valdría la pena.

Soltando unos pequeños quejidos, sentiría como él parece haberse detenido en cierto punto, y parecía meditar la situación, dejándola algo extrañada.

— ¿Lista, Fine?...

La verdad es que no esta segura pero no quiere seguir con esta incertidumbre, así que volvería a asentir con su cabeza; y seria ahí que Van vuelve a besarle con un poco más de profundidad, cosa que ella no se niega en responder…solo para sentir poco después como él hace un movimiento un poco más fuerte con sus caderas y rompe algo dentro de ella para meterse completamente.

— ¡Ahh!...

Se separaría abruptamente de su boca jalando su cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando un grito al morderse el labio inferior, apretando sus ojos, sintiendo como estos se humedecen por el dolor.

— V-Van…

Soltaría casi un sollozo al decir su nombre. Sabía que le había avisado que le dolería pero aun así…no espero que fuera algo como esto.

— Lo siento…lo siento Fine, ya se pasara, lo prometo…

Casi de forma ausente asentiría con su cabeza, como si creyera todo lo que le dice mientras se aferra más a su espalda y mantiene sus piernas abiertas. Por lo menos Van no se ha movido del mismo modo que movía sus dedos. No sabe si eso le gustaría tanto en este momento.

Él solo se quedo ahí, sobre ella, sosteniéndose de la cama con sus brazos. Seguramente esperando a que ese dolor que ella siente se pasara.

— Ah….ah…V-Van…

— ¿Si?...

Había tenido sus ojos cerrados todo este rato, por lo que los abriría lentamente para verle una vez mas, aun sintiéndolos un poco húmedos, y viendo ligeramente borroso por lo mismo. Pero no lo suficiente para impedirle ver la preocupada mirada de Van.

— Ya no…ya no me duele tanto…

Era verdad, el dolor poco a poco había empezado a desaparecer, y en su lugar una sensación de gusto estaba empezando a invadirla, seguramente por sentir a Van dentro de ella.

— ¿Estas…segura?...

Ella asentiría lentamente con su cabeza.

— De acuerdo…voy…voy a empezar a moverme, ¿esta bien? Si te molesta dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Fine volvería a afirmar con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y preparándose para lo que sea que fuera a sentir cuando Van se moviera en su interior.

Cuando el movió sus caderas en un ritmo calmado, seguramente para darle mas tiempo a ella de que pasara el dolor, supo que si valió la pena confiar en él y aceptar lo que le pidió.

No solo no hubo rastro de dolor ante sus movimientos, sino que una deliciosa ola de placer le recorrió y escapo por su boca en un gustoso gemido que seria seguido por otro, y otro más.

Oh por todos los cielos, Van si que sabe darle cada vez mas gusto, todavía no puede creer que esperara tanto para experimentar esto. No tiene idea en si de que es Esto, pero sabe que es increíblemente fabuloso.

— Ahh… ¡Ahh!... ¡Van!...Más…Más rápido… ¡por favor!

Estaba razonando que cuando el movió sus dedos mas rápido en su interior el placer aumento, así que estaba segura que sucedería lo mismo en este caso. Quería sentirlo más, quería disfrutarlo mucho más. Y aparentemente Van estaba mas que dispuesto a aceptar, seguramente queriendo lo mismo. Es toda una dicha oír la respiración de él tan agitada como la suya.

— Fine…ahh…ah…Fine…

Los fuertes y rápidos movimientos de cadera de Van empujarían su cuerpo una y otra vez. Y causaban sensaciones sumamente maravillosas en ella. Su cuerpo bailaba al control de Van. Fine sentía sus senos moverse al compás de sus embestidas, y queriendo tener un poco mas de placer, se llevaría ambas manos a su pecho para sujetárselo. Tal vez no se comparaba a la sensación de las manos de Van en estos, pero igualmente le gustaba en compañía de los empujes de Van.

— ¡Van!...ahhh…aahh…esto… ¡esto me gusta mucho!... ¡Esto me encanta! ¡No pares por favor!

Sin estar muy conciente de lo que hacia, Fine cerraría sus piernas anteriormente abiertas y elevadas en el aire para rodear la cintura de Van con esta, queriendo mantenerlo atrapado dentro de ella. Espera no volverse adicta a esta sensación porque no cree que sea buena idea estar así en publico.

Su acción parece haber estimulado aun más a Van, que sosteniéndose del colchón con sus manos, empezaría a aplicar mas potencia y velocidad, para el deleite de la rubia que soltaría un gemido jalando su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que están haciendo.

Recordando otra de las acciones de Van, se tomaría sus botones rosados con sus dedos y ella misma se los apretaría. Tal vez no es lo mismo a que lo haga Van pero sin duda se siente bastante bien.

— Fine…Ahh…Ahh…v-voy a…

Trataría de ponerle atención a las palabras de Van, y sintiendo algo en particular por tercera ocasión. Sabría que ella no es la única que llega a un punto donde siente que va a explotar, o que esta llegando al limite; aparentemente Van también tiene eso y esta a punto de dejarlo salir junto con ella.

— Hazlo, Van…ahh…ahh… ¡Hazlo!

En una fuerte embestida, Fine sentiría una muy calida sensación llenando todo su interior, y ese seria el gatillo suficiente para que ella misma dejara explotar su límite, derramando sus líquidos una vez más. Arqueando la espalda de nueva cuenta por el exquisito placer que siente ante lo que seguramente fue la Explosión de Van.

Así como ella lo hizo en las dos ocasiones anteriores, y en esta tercera igualmente; Van caería suavemente rendido sobre su cuerpo, pero sin aplastarle ni hacerle daño. Ella alcanzaría a separar sus manos de su busto para poder rodearle con sus brazos, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su nuca. Escuchando su agitada respiración mientras ella le acompaña en esta.

— Ahh…ahh…Fine…

Aun aferrado a el con brazos y piernas, sin poder calmar su respiración, trataría de responderle, descansando sus ojos al tenerlos cerrados.

— Ahh… ¿S-si, Van?...

Él parecería tomarse el tiempo para lo que sea que quiera decirle, pero después de unos momentos le escucharía susurrar, teniéndolo cerca de su oído por la posición en la que se encuentran.

— También te amo…

abriría sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces, para luego cerrarlos con una dulce sonrisa a pesar de no haber calmado su respiración completamente. Eso ella ya lo sabía. Tal vez Van no lo demuestre como ella, pero estaba segura que ella era tan especial para él, como él lo es para ella.

— Ahh…gracias, Van…me hace feliz oír eso…

Y era verdad; tal vez lo supiera de antemano, pero no iba a negar que sentía una enorme felicidad en su pecho al escuchar a Van decirlo verbalmente, luego de demostrarle su amor y atracción físicamente.

Ya con las cosas más calmadas, sintiéndose increíblemente satisfecha y dichosa de lo que acababan de hacer Van y ella…aunque aun tenga que preguntarle exactamente que fue lo que hicieron…no puede evitar pensar que algo se le olvida… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?...Sabia que no había venido a la habitación de Van para Esto…aunque sin duda fue un desenlace increíble, era otra cosa…

Oh bueno, ya lo pensara después, ahora mismo lo que mas le apetece es dormir en los brazos de Van, y al juzgar por la suave y rítmica respiración en su oído, sabe que él también desea un buen descanso.


End file.
